This invention relates to a food molding machine particularly for molding flat patties of ground raw beef and similar tissue containing material that tends to cook to a misshaped form. With many of these prior machines the raw patty or shaped article has an attractive appearance but upon cooking becomes misshaped because of the uneven shrinkage of the tissues of the meat and particularly raw beef and, particularly when cooked, the article has an unattractive texture and flavor. The present invention as well as the invention of the above U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,831 avoids these difficulties.